gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bronn
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in = 36 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Lord von Rosengarten Oberster Herr der Weite Meister der Münze Ser Kommandant der Stadtwache von Königsmund |Beiname = Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser |Status = Am Leben |Fraktion = Haus Lennister (Söldner) |Familie = Lollys Schurwerth - Verlobte (kurzzeitig) |Dargestellt von = Jerome Flynn |Sprecher = Crock Krumbiegel (Staffel 1 bis 6) Christoph Jablonka (ab Staffel 7) |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Bronn) }} Bronn ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er trat jedoch zum ersten Mal in der vierten Episode "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" der ersten Staffel auf. Er wird von Jerome Flynn verkörpert. Bronn ist ein erfahrener und rücksichtsloser Söldner, der erst als Leibwächter Tyrion Lennister dient, später dessen Bruder Jaime Lennister als Trainingspartner und Begleiter. Er wurde für seinen Einsatz in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser mit dem Ritterschlag belohnt und trägt den Ehrentitel "Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser". Später wird er zum Lord von Rosengarten ernannt und dient dem König als Meister der Münze im Kleinen Rat. In der Serie Biographie Bronn ist ein Söldner, ein Krieger, der sich in den Dienst des Meistbietenden stellt. Es ist nicht viel über seine Vergangenheit bekannt. Als Tyrion ihn Tywin Lennister vorstellt, sagt Bronn, dass sein Vater niemand ist, den Lord Tywin kennen würde. Laut eigener Aussage hat er in seiner Jugend körperliche Züchtigung durch seine Eltern erfahren, wobei seine Mutter angeblich kräftiger zuschlagen konnte als sein Vater. Er hatte auch einen Bruder, welcher laut ihm eine "wahre Plage" gewesen sei. Bei einem Trinkspiel mit Tyrion und Shae erzählt Bronn, dass er eine Frau getötet hat, bevor er 12 Jahre alt war, es aber Selbstverteidigung war, weil sie ihn mit einer Axt angriff. Bronn bestätigt Tyrions Vermutung, dass er bereits jenseits der Mauer war. Auf die Frage, warum er dort war, antwortet er unverblümt "Arbeit". Trotz Bronns habgieriger Natur, die von ehrenhaften Rittern verhöhnt wird, ist er ein erfahrener und gefährlicher Kämpfer. Aufgrund seines Kampfstils, der sich auf Geschwindigkeit und Ausweichen stützt statt Blockieren von Angriffen, trägt er keine schwere Rüstung oder einen Schild, sondern verwendet ausschließlich Schwert und Messer. Er ist ein ebenso fähiger ein Bogenschütze und kann offenbar lesen und schreiben. Staffel 1 Bronn befindet sich im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, als Tyrion Lennister zusammen mit Yoren eintrifft. Er ist bereit, diesem sein Zimmer zu überlassen, da Tyrion eine entsprechende Summe Gold anbietet. Catelyn Stark und Ser Rodrik Cassel nehmen Tyrion gefangen, bevor er die Abmachung erfüllen kann. Bronn schließt sich Catelyns Gefolge an, das zum Grünen Tal aufbricht; dabei hört er, wie Tyrion jedem, der ihm hilft, eine stattliche Belohnung verspricht. Auf dem Weg werden sie von Kriegern der Bergstämme angegriffen, von denen Bronn mehrere tötet. Tyrion bemerkt Bronns Können im Kampf, auch teilen die beiden ihren recht rauen Humor. thumb|300px|Bronn gewinnt den Urteilskampf für Tyrion Auf Hohenehr versucht Tyrion seine Unschuld zu beweisen und fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf. Er fragt verzweifelt nach jemandem, der für ihn kämpft, und zur Überraschung aller ist es Bronn, der einen Schritt nach vorne macht und akzeptiert. Im Zweikampf tötet er den Kandidaten von Lysa Arryn, Ser Vardis Egen, was nach altem Brauch Tyrions Unschuld beweist. Bronn besiegt den gepanzerten und langsamen Ritter durch seine Flinkheit, und durch die Anwendung schmutziger Tricks. Sobald er Vardis erschöpft hat, tötet er ihn und wirft die Leiche aus dem Mondtor. Lady Lysa wirft ihm vor nicht ehrenvoll zu kämpfen. Er gibt ihr recht, zeigt der Leiche von Ser Vardis hinterher und sagt er "Er schon". Danach verlassen Bronn und Tyrion unbehelligt Hohenehr. Bei der Überquerung der Mondberge legt Bronn die Grundregeln ihres Verhältnisses fest, als er Tyrion erklärt, dass er weder sein Freund sei noch ihm Treue schuldet, da er nur für Bezahlung arbeitet. Tyrion akzeptiert seine Bedingungen und verspricht, jedes Gebot, das Bronn für seine Loyalität gemacht wird, zu überbieten. Sie schlagen ihr Lager auf und werden von Shagga und seinen Felsenkrähen überfallen. Bronn ist bereit zu kämpfen, aber Tyrion gewinnt Shagga und einige andere Bergstämme mit dem Versprechen von Waffen und der Herrschaft über das Grüne Tal für seine Sache. Tyrion und sein angewachsenes Gefolge begeben sich danach zum Feldlager der Lennisters in den Flusslanden. Tyrions Vater, Tywin Lennister, war wegen dessen Gefangennahme in die Flusslande einmarschiert, der Heimat von Catelyn. Als Bronn Tywin vorgestellt wird, scherzt er, dass Tywin seinen Vater nicht kennen würde, scheint Ser Kevan Lennister amüsiert, aber Tywin zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. Shagga verlangt, dass Tyrion an der Seite der Stammeskrieger kämpft, bis seine Schuld beglichen ist, und Tywin stimmt zu. Außerdem stellt er die Stammeskrieger als Vorhut auf, wo dann wohl auch Bronn mitkämpft. thumb|300px|Tyrion, Bronn und Shae spielen ein Trinkspiel Bronn findet im Tross eine Hure namens Shae und stellt sie Tyrion vor. Am Vorabend der Schlacht am Grünen Arm vertreiben sie sich die Zeit mit Trinkspielen. Bronn enthüllt, dass seine Eltern ihn schlugen, dass er das erste Mal tötete, bevor er zwölf Jahre alt war und dass er bereits jenseits der Mauer gewesen ist. Am Morgen erwacht Bronn, als die gegnerische Armee sie beinahe erreicht hat. Er weckt Tyrion und sagt ihm knapp, wie er überleben kann. Allerdings ist das nicht erforderlich, denn Tyrion wird bereits vor der Schlacht von einem seiner Krieger versehentlich bewusstlos geschlagen. Als Tyrion das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, ist der Kampf vorüber, und Bronn sagt ihm, dass sie gewonnen haben. Später wird Tyrion von Tywin zur stellvertretenden Hand des Königs ernannt und Bronn begleitet ihn nach Königsmund. Staffel 2 Bronn bleibt der persönliche Leibwächter von Tyrion, auch als er das Amt als Hand des Königs von Joffrey Baratheon antritt. Sein Arbeitgeber belohnt ihn, indem er ihn zum Kommandanten der Stadtwache ernennt, nachdem er Lord Janos Slynt, den ehemaligen Kommandanten entlassen und an die Mauer verbannt hat. Dieser hatte wegen seiner uneingeschränkten Loyalität zu Joffrey und der Königin Cersei Lennister, die Bastarde von seines vorherigen Königs Robert Baratheon ermorden lassen. Als Tyrion Bronn fragt, ob er ein hilfloses Kind an der Mutterbrust ohne zu zögern töten würde, antwortet Bronn, dass er dies nicht tun würde sondern erst nach dem Preis dafür fragen würde. Tyrion testet die Loyalität des Kleinen Rates, als er ihnen unterschiedliche Versionen eines geplanten Ehebündnisses erzählt, dessen Teil seine Nichte Myrcella Baratheon ist. Großmaester Pycelle beweist, dass er nicht vertrauenswürdig ist, als er eine von Tyrions Geschichten an Königin Cersei Lennister weitergibt. Tyrion lässt Bronn und Timett den Großmaester festnehmen und befiehlt Bronn, den Bart des alten Mannes abzuschneiden, was dieser tut und sich über Pycelles Demütigung durch Tyrion amüsiert. Tyrion gerät in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Joffrey, als dieser seine Verlobte Sansa Stark öffentlich misshandeln lässt. Dabei wird Tyrion ausfallend gegenüber dem König. Ser Meryn Trant, ein Ritter der Königsgarde, bedroht den "Gnom", woraufhin Bronn von Tyrion die Anweisung erhält, Ser Meryn zu töten, sollte er erneut sprechen. Das Spektakel wird beendet und Bronn legt Tyrion nahe, dass Joffreys Gehässigkeit durch sexuelle Befriedigung gestillt werden könnte. Tyrion folgt seinem Rat und schickt zwei Prostituierte als Geschenk zu seinem Neffen, allerdings schlägt der Plan fehl, denn Joffrey lässt die Frauen sich gegenseitig verletzen und schickt sie ihm zurück. Als Tyrion von dem Vorhaben seiner Schwester Cersei erfährt, die mit Seefeuer Stannis Baratheon abwehren will, demütigt er seinen Informanten, Ser Lancel Lennister, indem er ihm befiehlt, Bronn zu sagen, dass er ihn töten soll, falls Tyrion etwas passiert. Bronn begleitet Tyrion zur Gilde der Alchemisten und kritisiert Cerseis Plan, das Seefeuer mit Katapulten zu verschießen, das sei eine Gefahr für die eigenen Leute und die Stadt. Darüber gerät er mit Hallyn in Streit. Bronn erklärt auch Tyrion, dass das Gemeine Volk glaubt, dass er Joffrey manipuliert und dass er Schuld am Leid der Stadt habe. Später löst Joffrey einen stadtweiten Aufstand aus, als er von einem Demonstranten mit Kuhmist beworfen wird und den Wachen daraufhin befiehlt, alle zu töten. Bronn und die Stadtwache geraten dadurch in Bedrängnis, bevor sie die Ordnung wiederherstellen können. Zahlreiche seiner Männer und der Hohe Septon sterben während des Aufruhrs. thumb|300px|Bronn hat alle bekannten Diebe in den Kerker geworfen Bronn erreicht in seiner Position eine deutliche Verringerung der Kriminalität in der Hauptstadt, allerdings durch die radikale Beseitigung bekannter Straftäter, was zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit Tyrion über die Art seiner Methoden führt. Trotzdem sucht dieser Bronns Rat bei der Planung der Verteidigung von Königsmund gegen den bevorstehenden Angriff von Stannis. Bronn zeigt sich nicht überzeugt von den Büchern, denen Tyrion vertraut, denn das wichtigste Gut in einer belagerten Stadt ist Essen, wie Bronn aus eigener Erfahrung weiß; aus diesem Grund hat er alle bekannten Diebe zusammentreiben lassen. Kurz vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser trinkt Bronn gemeinsam mit den Soldaten der Lennisters und singt mit ihnen "Der Regen von Castamaer". Zudem vergnügt er sich mit der Prostituierten Armeca, die sich über seine Nase wundert, und er erzählt ihr, wie oft sie ihm gebrochen wurde. Mit dem Erscheinen von Sandor Clegane schweigen die Männer. Sandor beginnt, Bronn im Scherz herauszufordern, ob er glaubt, ein "harter Mann" zu sein. Dann provoziert er Bronn weiter, der darauf mit leichtem Humor reagiert. Ein Kampf der beiden scheint jedoch unausweichlich, bis die Glocken der Stadt geläutet werden, das Zeichen für den Angriff von Stannis' Flotte. thumb|300px|Mit einem brennenden Pfeil entzündet Bronn das Seefeuer Bronn begegnet im Thronsaal Tyrion und beide verabschieden sich voneinander, danach begibt sich Bronn außerhalb der Stadt an das Ufer des Schwarzwassers. Von den Stadtmauern aus gibt ihm Tyrion das Signal und Bronn feuert einen brennenden Pfeil ab, der ein Schiff beladen mit Seefeuer inmitten von Stannis' Flotte detonieren lässt. Trotz hoher Verluste zieht sich Stannis nicht zurück. Bronn begibt sich zu den Stadtmauern, wo der Kampf nun tobt, und rettet Sandor das Leben, der durch einen angreifenden, in Flammen stehenden Soldaten in Angststarre verfallen ist. Dieser wird von Bronn mit einem Pfeil getötet. Bronn hält seine Stellung außerhalb der Mauer, selbst als sich Sandor und dessen Männer zurückziehen. Nach der Schlacht wird Bronn seines Postens als Kommandant der Stadtwache enthoben, da Tywin, nun die Hand des Königs, vorhat, die Dinge wieder in die vorgesehene Ordnung zu bringen. Staffel 3 Bronn wird nach dem Sieg gegen Stannis Baratheon zum Ritter geschlagen, steht aber immer noch in Tyrions Diensten, und obwohl die beiden mittlerweile gute Freunde geworden sind, verlangt er mehr Geld für seine Dienste. Trotz des Ritterschlags wird Bronn von der Königsgarde als Halsabschneider beschimpft, der es nur zufällig so weit gebracht hätte. Darauf reagiert er jedoch nur mit Spott, da er sich seiner Fähigkeiten sehr wohl bewusst und durchaus bereit ist, sich mit den Rittern der Garde anzulegen, allerdings kommt es nicht so weit. Gemeinsam mit Tyrion denkt er sich eine Belohnung für Tyrions Knappen Podrick Payn aus, da dieser Tyrion in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser das Leben gerettet hat als Ser Mandon Moor ihn töten wollte. Sie arrangieren für Pod, der noch jungfräulich ist, ein Treffen mit gleich drei Prostituierten in Petyr Baelishs Bordell - anschließend quetschen sie ihn genüsslich über die Details aus, da die Huren das Geld von Podrick nicht annehmen wollten und sie dieses Geheimnis nun auch wissen wollen. Tyrion, inzwischen Meister der Münze, berichtet Bronn später auch von seiner anstehenden Hochzeit mit Sansa Stark und dass Shae das nicht gefallen wird. Bronn entgegnet darauf gelassen, dass Shae schließlich eine Hure sei und dass Tyrion sie doch trotzdem behalten könne. Schließlich ist er Gast auf der Hochzeit der beiden und stellt sich als einer der wenigen heraus, die sich nicht über Tyrion lustig machen, als dieser bei der Ummantelungszeremonie nicht an Sansa heranreicht. Staffel 4 thumb|300px|Gemeinsam warten sie vergeblich auf die Ankunft von Oberyn Martell. Er nimmt gemeinsam mit Tyrion und Podrick die Besucher aus Dorne in Empfang. Er begleitet Tyrion in das Bordell, in dem Prinz Oberyn Martell bereits vor Sonnenaufgang eingezogen ist, wobei Prinz Oberyn ihn fragt, ob er Tyrions persönlicher Halsabschneider sei. Bronn entgegnet, das war er, nun sei er jedoch ein Ritter. Oberyn fragt, wie das zustande gekommen wäre, worauf Bronn meint, er habe wohl die richtigen Leute umgebracht, was Oberyn sehr amüsiert. Inzwischen ist Jaime nach Königsmund zurückgekehrt. Da ihm die Schwerthand abgeschlagen wurde, sind seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten stark eingeschränkt. Tyrion schlägt ihm vor, die andere Hand zu trainieren, und stellt ihm dafür einen diskreten Schwertkämpfer zur Verfügung, damit Jaime sich nicht durch seinen Makel blamiert. Besagter Trainer ist Bronn, der großzügig entlohnt wird und sich mit Jaime an einem abgelegenen Ort trifft. Jaime fragt, ob sie dort tatsächlich sicher sind - darauf entgegnet Bronn, dass er an ebendiesem Ort schon das eine oder andere Stelldichein mit einer Dame vom Hof hatte, die nicht eben leise sei. Wenn man ihn nicht mit ihr erwischt habe, würde man sie auch beim Schwertkampf nicht stören. Tyrion beschließt, Shae zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit vom Hof zu entfernen. Bronn soll sie zu einem Schiff nach Pentos eskortieren. Er legt der verzweifelt weinenden Shae tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und fängt sich eine Ohrfeige von ihr ein. Später, als Tyrion bei ihm nachfragt, bestätigt er, dass Shae auf dem Schiff sei und dieses abgelegt habe. Tyrion versichert sich dessen noch einmal, in Gedanken bei Shae, woraufhin Bronn sagt, er solle akzeptieren, dass sie fort ist und dass er das richtige getan habe, sie fortzuschicken. Nachdem Joffrey auf seiner Hochzeit vergiftet wurde und Tyrion dafür beschuldigt und ins Gefängnis geworfen wird, fordert er, man müsse ihm Bronn als Zeugen der Verteidigung zur Verfügung stellen, doch Bronns Aussage wird kein Wert beigemessen, auch erlaubt man ihm nicht, Tyrion im Gefängnis zu besuchen. Dafür geht das Training mit Jaime voran. Dabei fragt Bronn Jaime, ob dieser denn seinen Bruder besucht hätte. Als er Jaimes Zögern bemerkt, erklärt er, dass Mord nicht zu Tyrion passe, besonders nicht ein solcher Giftmord. Auch erzählt er ihm, dass Tyrion bei seiner Gerichtsverhandlung in Hohenehr Jaime als seinen Kämpfer aufgerufen hatte und davon überzeugt gewesen war, sein Bruder würde noch vom anderen Ende des Landes herbeireiten, um für ihn einzustehen. Bronns Worte bewegen Jaime schließlich dazu, sein Misstrauen beiseite zu schieben und mit Tyrion zu reden. Ebenfalls ist Bronn anwesend, als Jaime sich von Brienne verabschiedet, die sich auf die Suche nach Sansa begibt, und ihr Podrick als Knappen mitgibt. Bronn überreicht Podrick die Axt, mit der Tyrion in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gekämpft hat, und richtet ihm Tyrions gute Wünsche für seinen Weg aus. thumb|300px|Bronn lehnt es ab für Tyrion zu kämpfen Schließlich fordert Tyrion in seinem Prozess eine Entscheidung per Zweikampf; da Jaime nicht für ihn eintreten kann, bittet er um Bronn. Dieser besucht ihn daraufhin in seiner Zelle, er trägt neue Kleidung und berichtet, er werde demnächst Lollys Schurwerth heiraten, eine als schwachsinnig geltende, jedoch adlige und reich erbende Frau des Hofes. Dies wurde von Cersei arrangiert, um Bronn unter Druck zu setzen. Bronn gibt Tyrion gegenüber zu, dass er wenig Ambitionen hat, gegen den von Cersei erwählten Kämpfer, Gregor Clegane, anzutreten. Er bietet an, Tyrion könne seine Treue zurückkaufen, doch Tyrion hat ihm nichts anzubieten. Bronn verabschiedet sich von Tyrion, nicht ohne Bedauern, aber ehrlich eingestehend, dass ihm sein Leben immer noch lieber ist als das von Tyrion. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Bronn wandert mit seiner Verlobten am Strand herum Bronn wandert mit seiner Verlobten Lollys Schurwerth am Strand herum und die Beiden planen ihre Zukunft, als sie Jaime Lennister bemerken. Bronn ahnt sofort, dass Jaimes auftauchen nur Ärger bedeuten kann. Er schickt Lollys fort, damit er in Ruhe mit Jaime reden kann. Jaime berichtet Bronn, dass Cersei in hereingelegt hat und er Lollys doch nicht heiraten wird und somit auch den versprochenen Besitz nicht erhält. Er bittet Bronn ihn nach Dorne zu begleiten und im Anschluss dafür zu Sorgen, dass Bronn eine schönere und reichere Braut bekommt. Versteckt auf einem Handelsschiff reisen die Beiden nach Dorne. Bronn wundert sich warum Jaime persönlich nach Dorne fährt um Prinzessin Myrcella zu retten. Auch deutet er an, dass er weiß das Jaime Myrcellas Leiblicher Vater ist. Er vermutet, dass Jaime seine Schuld bei Cersei wegen der Befreiung Tyrions begleichen will. Als Bronn meint, Jaime solle Tyrion bei der nächsten Begegnung grüßen, antwortet Jaime, dass er vorhat Tyrion zu töten. Sie schleichen sich in der Nacht an den Strand und übernachten dort. Am nächsten Morgen rettet Bronn Jaime vor einer giftigen Schlange, die sie anschließend essen. Bei ihrer Abreise zweifelt Bronn ob der Kapitän der sie nach Dorne geschmuggelt hat auch den Mund halten wird. Jaime ist allerdings unbesorgt, hat er ihn doch großzügig bestochen. Sie werden von einer Gruppe dornischer Soldaten entdeckt und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Im Anschluss darf Bronn die Leichen im Sand vergraben. Sie schleichen sich durch die Wassergärten und finden die überraschte Myrcella im Gespräch mit ihrem Verlobten Prinz Tristan Martell. Bronn fordert Tristan auf Jaime mit Marcella sprechen zu lassen und schlägt ihn. Daraufhin erscheinen die drei Sandschlangen. Bronn wird leicht von Tyene Sands Messer geschnitten. Das Auftauchen der Wächter der Martells unter dem Kommando von Areo Hotah beendet den Kampf und Bronn wird zusammen mit den Sandschlangen in den Kerker gesperrt. Im Kerker singt Bronn das Lied vom Dornischen Weib was ihm Bewunderung von Tyene einbringt. Die Beiden unterhalten sich über die Schönheit dornischer Frauen und Bronn ärgert Tyene in dem er sagt, er meinte damit nicht sie. Mittlerweile setzt jedoch die Wirkung des Gifts in seiner Wunde, die er sich durch die Messer von Tyene zugezogen hat, ein. Bronns Sicht verschwimmt und erst als er Tyene versichert hat, sie sei die Schönste Frau die er je gesehen hat, gibt sie ihm ein Gegengift. Auf Bitten von Jaime wird Bronn aus dem Kerker entlassen und begnadigt. Vorher schlägt ihn jedoch Areo Hotah nieder, als Strafe dafür, dass er Prinz Tristan geschlagen hat. Fürst Doran Martell gestattet Jaime und Bronn Myrcella gemeinsam mit Tristan nach Königsmund zu nehmen. Auf einem Anleger verabschieden sie sich und auch Ellaria Sand und die Sandschlangen sind anwesend. Tyene flirtet mit Bronn und verkündet sie habe vor ihn in Königsmund vielleicht aufzusuchen. Bronn merkt an sie solle sich beeilen, da er vorhat zu heiraten. Tyene sagt darauf zu ihm: "Du willst ein braves Mädchen, aber du brauchst eine spitze Muschi!" und beißt ihm dann zum Abschied spielerisch ins Ohr. Bronn betritt das Boot, dass sie zurück bringen soll. Jedoch verstirbt Myrcella anschließend durch einen vergifteten Kuss von Ellaria, wodurch die Mission zum Misserfolg wird. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Bronn und Jaime übernehmen das Kommando der Belagerung Bronn begleitet Jaime zur Burg Schnellwasser, welche vom Schwarzfisch mit Hilfe von Tully Rebellen gehalten wird. Die Burg wird von den Freys nicht gerade erfolgreich belagert, was Bronn dazu bringt vorzuschlagen jemand müsse den Freys erstmal das Kriegshandwerk beibringen. Jaime antwortet, dass Bronn doch derjenige sein könnte und dass er Bronn als seine neue rechte Hand gut als Kommandant der Lennister-Armee gebrauchen könnte. Bronn erinnert ihn daran, dass er ihm noch eine Braut und ein Schloss schuldet. Sie reiten unbemerkt und unbehelligt ins Lager der Freys ein, wo die Brüder Lothar Frey und Walder Strom gerade nicht sehr überzeugend drohen Edmure Tully zu erhängen. Jaime verkündet, dass die Belagerung nun unter seinem Befehl steht, was die Freys nur unter Protest hinnehmen. Bronn fängt sofort an den Anwesenden Frey-Soldaten aufzutragen Gräben auszuheben. Jaime lässt ein Treffen mit Brynden Tully vereinbaren, doch Bronn ist wenig überzeugt, dass dies etwas bringen wird, womit er auch Recht behält. Als Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn unerwartet auftauchen, schleicht sich Bronn an Podrick heran, während er außerhalb des Zelts von Ser Jaime auf Brienne wartet. Er stellt Vermutungen darüber an, ob Jaime und Brienne miteinander schlafen, was Podrick entsetzt verneint. Bronn bietet Podrick an ihn zu trainieren und gibt ihm als erste Lektion den Hinweis, dass jeder gerne einem Knappen eine runterhaut. Dank Jaimes Drohungen an Edmure weißt dieser die Rebellen an, die Burg an die Freys zu übergeben und den Schwarzfisch in Ketten zu legen. Ser Brynden wird jedoch im Kampf getötet. Brienne und Podrick können jedoch entkommen. Beim anschließenden Festessen auf den Zwillingen bemerkt Bronn neidisch, dass alle Frauen auf Jaime stehen und dieser dies nicht einmal bemerkt. Daraufhin verkuppelt Jaime Bronn mit zwei anwesenden Dienerinnen. Auf der Rückreise nach Königsmund sieht man, wie Bronn und Jaime schockiert auf die durch Seefeuer zerstörte Große Septe von Baelor blicken. Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Bronn versucht den Drachen aufzuhalten Bronn nimmt an der Einnahme von Rosengarten als Kommandant teil. Auf dem Rückweg nach Königsmund erhält Bronn eine Börse voll Gold von Jaime, aber er ist nicht zufrieden damit und will sein versprochenes Schloss. Während einer kurzen Rast an einem Fluss hört Bronn plötzlich seltsame Geräusche, die sich als das Hufgetrappel einer anrückenden Dothraki-Horde herausstellt. Angeführt wird diese von Daenerys Targaryen persönlich, die mit ihrem Drachen Drogon die Lennister-Soldaten zu Asche verbrennt. Bronn schafft es zur Balliste und es gelingt ihm nach einem misslungenen ersten Schuss Drogon zu treffen. Dieser ist jedoch nur verwundet und zerstört die Balliste. Als Jaime mit einer Lanze auf den verletzten Drachen zureitet um Daenerys zu töten, reist Bronn ihn in letzter Sekunde vom Pferd mit sich in den Fluss, bevor Drogons Feueratem Jaime treffen kann. Bronn zieht Jaime an Land, da er mit seiner Rüstung beinahe ertrunken wäre. Jaime meint, dass Bronn ihn beinahe getötet hätte. Bronn will wissen, was Jaime vor hatte, worauf Jaime antwortet, dass er den Krieg beenden wollte, indem er Daenerys Targaryen tötet. Bronn hält dies für eine dumme Idee und fragt, ob er nicht den riesigen Drachen zwischen ihnen gesehen hätte. So lange Jaime Bronn nicht bezahlt hat, darf kein Drache ihn töten und er darf sich nicht töten, sondern nur Bronn. Jaime macht sich Sorgen, da dies die Kraft von einem Drachen war und Daenerys noch zwei weitere davon hat. Falls die Drachen Königsmund angreifen, erklärt Bronn die Partnerschaft für beendet, da er sein Leben nicht gegen Drachen riskieren will. In Königsmund lockt Bronn Jaime in den Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds, mit dem Vorwand trainieren zu wollen. In Wirklichkeit hat er Jaime hier runter gebracht, damit er mit seinem Bruder Tyrion Lennister redet. thumb|300px|Jaime und Bronn beobachten Daenerys Armee Bronn redet mit einem Lennister-Soldaten der ihn über die Ölfassproduktion informiert. Es seien 500 Fässer vorhanden. Bronn fordert weitere 500 Fässer. Bronn trifft auf Jaime Lennister. Gemeinsam beobachten sie, wie sich Daenerys Targaryens Armee aus Unbefleckten und Dothraki aufstellt. Bronn gibt an, dass es ihm gefällt, wenn die anderen Soldaten ihn mit "Lord" ansprechen. Jaime meint, dass diese Freude bald vergehen wird. Bronn beobachtet die Unbefleckten und erzählt, dass er, wenn er ein Eunuch wäre, nicht in einer Armee kämpfen würde, da es nichts gibt für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Als Jaime mit Gold antwortet, fragt Bronn ihn, wofür sie es wohl ausgeben würden, da alle Soldaten die er kenne es für Huren ausgeben. Sie würden das Geld für ihre Familien ausgeben, vermutet Jaime, jedoch können sie, aufgrund dessen das sie Eunuchen sind, keine Kinder zeugen. Ein Trompetenstoß kündigt das Eintreffen der Dothraki an, die in einem wilden Durcheinander durch die Reihen der Unbefleckten reiten. Beunruhigt sehen Jaime und Bronn auf die Armee vor ihnen. An einer Kreuzung trifft Bronn auf Tyrion, Jon Schnee, Missandei, Sandor Clegane und Davos Seewert. Ihre Dothraki-Wachen sehen ihn drohend an. Bronn ist in Begleitung von Podrick Payn, Brienne von Tarth und einigen Lennister-Soldaten. Bronn heißt die Lords willkommen und meint, dass andere bereits eher hier waren. Podrick und Tyrion treffen aufeinander und sind glücklich, dass der jeweils andere noch lebt. Bronn unterbricht das Gespräch und meint nur, dass "er seine (Podricks) Zaubernudel noch später lutschen kann". thumb|300px|Die "Helden der Schwarzwasserbucht" sind wiedervereint Tyrion, Bronn und Podrick unterhalten sich, woraufhin Tyrion sie als Helden der Schwarzwasserbucht betitelt. Podrick nennt Tyrion Mylord, doch Tyrion meint, dass er kein Lord mehr sei. Er soll sich den Titel für Bronn vom Schwarzwasser aufsparen. Tyrion bietet Bronn einen Seitenwechsel an und verweist auf sein altes Angebot, dass er ihm das Doppelte zahlen würde. Varys will wissen, wovon er das Doppelte bezahlen würde. Tyrion fährt fort, dass Bronn sich in Gefahr bringen würde. Bronn allerdings würde sich nicht in Gefahr bringen, sondern Tyrion. Er hat zwei Verräter nach Königsmund gebracht und wenn Cersei will, könne sie ihre Köpfe abschlagen lassen und dies alles nur mit der Hilfe von Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser. Tyrion antwortet nur, dass es schön sei Bronn wieder zu sehen, was Bronn bestätigt. In der Drachengrube angekommen überredet Bronn Podrick mit ihm etwas trinken zu gehen und die beiden verlassen das Geschehen. Staffel 8 Bronn befindet sich in einem Bordell. Die Prostituierten reden darüber, wie er den Drachen Drogon mit dem Skorpion abgeschossen hat. Sie erzählen davon, wie ein Soldat ohne seine Augenlider aus der Schlacht zurück kahm, da ihm diese von dem Drachen verbrannt wurden. Qyburn unterbricht Bronn bei seiner Aktivität und erklärt, dass Königin Cersei ihn anheuern will, damit er ihre Brüder Jaime und Tyrion tötet. Er übergibt ihm die Armbrust, die einst Tyrion benutzt hat, um damit seinen Vater zu töten. Cersei verspricht ihm eine Burg, eine Lordschaft und eine hochgeborene Braut. Daraufhin macht Bronn sich auf dem Weg nach Winterfell. Während Jaime und Tyrion sich über Brienne unterhalten, stürmt Bronn in das Zimmer und bedroht die beiden mit der Armbrust. Tyrion unterbricht ihn mehrmals, weshalb Bronn ihm die Nase blutig schlägt. Tyrion erinnert Bronn an sein Versprechen. Er würde ihm immer das Doppelte zahlen, wenn jemand dafür für Tyrions Tod bezahlen würde. Bronn will daraufhin wissen, was doppelt so gut wie Schnellwasser ist. Tyrion bietet ihm Rosengarten an. Jaime meint, dass er Rosengarten nicht bekommen würde. Daraufhin schießt Bronn einen Warnschuss direkt neben Jaime ab. Sie einigen sich auf Rosengarten und Bronn verlässt Winterfell wieder. 300px|thumb|Die erste Sitzung des neuen Rats Lord Bronn und Lord Davos betreten den Sitzungssaal des Kleinen Rats, wo Tyrion schon auf sie wartet. Großmaester Samwell gesellt sich ebenfalls dazu und präsentiert das Buch "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer", welches Erzmaester Ebros geschrieben hat. Als Tyrion fragt, ober positiv im Buch erwähnt wird, muss Samwell ihm mitteilen, dass er gar nicht im Buch erwähnt wird. König Bran und Brienne betreten den Saal und Bran gibt an, dass sie noch einen Meister der Flüsterer, Krieges und des Rechts suchen sollen, während er sich auf die Suche nach Drogon macht. Tyrion bittet den Meister der Münze und neuen Lord von Rosengarten Bronn darum, Vorräte nach Königsmund zu schicken, wobei Bronn zustimmt. Der neue Meister der Schiffe Davos bittet um Unterstützung bei der Finanzierung zum Bau von neuen Schiffen und den Reparaturen an den Häfen. Tyrion schlägt außerdem ein neues Kanalisationssystem für die Stadt vor, um die Hygiene zu verbessern. Bronn will allerdings den Neubau der Bordelle vorziehen und schon beginnt die Diskussion zwischen den einzelnen Ratsmitgliedern. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern thumb|Bronn ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Bronn ein Söldner geringer Herkunft, jedoch mit großer Geschicklichkeit und Schlauheit. Charakter & Erscheinung Bronn ist mager, mit einer wölfischen Erscheinung, einem schwarzen Sinn für Humor und einer pragmatischen, amoralischen Philosophie. Er hat dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen und einen stoppeligen Bart. Geschichte Bronn hatte angeblich eine raue Kindheit und tötete das erste Mal, bevor er zwölf Jahre alt war. A Game of Thrones Bronn, gemeinsam mit seinem Söldnerkollegen , war im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg anwesend, in dem Catelyn Stark nach loyalen Männern ruft, um Tyrion Lennister wegen des versuchten Mord es an ihrem Sohn festzunehmen. Bronn und Chiggen folgten Catelyns Aufruf und eskortierten Tyrion nach Hohenehr. Während der Reise überlebte Bronn einen Angriff der Bergstämme auf das Gefolge, was ihn näher an Tyrion brachte, zu Catelyns Unbehagen. Tyrion bemerkte, dass Bronn und Chiggen Catelyn nur zur Hilfe eilten, weil sie Söldner waren und dafür auf eine Belohnung hofften. Während eines weiteren Hinterhaltes wurde Chiggen tödlich verwundet und Bronn beendete diskret sein Leben. Gegenüber Lady Catelyn behauptete er, dass Chiggen an seinen Wunden starb. Während Tyrions Gerichtsverhandlung meldete sich Bronn freiwillig, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Er kämpfte gegen Ser Vardis Egen und tötete ihn, wodurch Tyrions Leben gerettet war. Er tat es für das Versprechen von Reichtum und machte keinen Hehl aus seinen Motiven. Danach trat er in Tyrions Dienste und wurde vorerst sein persönlicher Leibwächter. Vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm fand er Shae für Tyrion im Feldlager der Lennisters und nahm später an der Schlacht teil. Danach begleitete er Tyrion nach Königsmund. A Clash of Kings In Königsmund wurde Bronn in Tyrions Auftrag der Hauptmann der Stadtwache. Während seines Aufenthalts in der Hauptstadt war er mit der Einstellung von Söldnern für die bevorstehenden Kampfhandlungen beauftragt und machte sich mit der Politik innerhalb der Palastmauern vertraut. Bronn überlebte den Ausbruch des Aufstandes, der aus einer Hungersnot entstand und die Hauptstadt verwüstete. Daneben verteidigte er Tyrion verbal vor den Rittern der Königsgarde. Tyrion schrieb die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung Bronn zu, dessen Anstrengungen den aufflammenden Aufstand zum Erliegen brachten. Mit dem Eintreffen von Stannis Baratheons Hauptstreitmacht wurde Bronn damit beauftragt, eine massive Kette an einer strategischen Position und zur richtigen Zeit dicht über den Schwarzwasser zu ziehen. Die Operation war ein Erfolg und hatte entscheidende Bedeutung während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, bei der Stannis zahlreiche Schiffe verlor. Für seinen Beitrag wurde Bronn von Cersei und Tywin Lennister in den Ritterstand erhoben. Er nannte sich selbst Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser und wählte als Wappen eine brennende grüne Kette auf rauchgrauem Grund, in Anlehnung an seine Rolle in der Schlacht. Er wurde von einem Mitglied der Königsgarde zum Ritter geschlagen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Bronn es:Bronn fr:Bronn it:Bronn nl:Bronn pl:Bronn pt-br:Bronn ru:Бронн zh:波隆 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Unbekannte Herkunft) Kategorie:Gemeines Volk Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Stadtwache von Königsmund Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Meister der Münze Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Oberster Herr der Weite